OUAT and H20 Fanfic The Five Siblings Who Believed In Fairytales
by BreeOUAT
Summary: Rikki, Abby,Henry and Sam have always wanted to meet their birth mother, so when Rikki decides to meet her, Abby, Henry and Sam jump at the chance to meet her. Not only that, Rikki, Abby,Henry and Sam have two half siblings. And Sam, Rikki and Abby, Rhianna, Emma, Cleo, Paige and Roland go through an incredible, out of this life changing transformation that changes them forever


I watched as we passed the city buildings. My brother and two sister's and I were on the bus on our way to Boston from Storybrooke and we were here- finally. We had to take about three busses to reach our destination, but we were here. I looked at Rikki, Abby and Henry, exited that we were finally getting the chance to meet our birth mother. Rikki told us she hasn't seen her since she was a day old. Rikki didn't know why she had to give her up though. We weren't angry that she had given us up for adoption- they're had to be a reason why. Maybe she just wasn't ready to be a mother to Abby, Henry and I after she gave Rikki up.

I had my toy seal, Rosco in my lap as well as my blue baby blanket. I've had my baby blanket since I was born- Momma told me so. Momma was our adoptive mother, Regina, who adopted me when I was a week old. Rikki knew this information because she had hacked into my records.

On the way, I had fallen asleep on Rikki's shoulder and she had to wake me up because we had to get off.

Rikki was thirteen, Abby was twelve, Henry was ten and I was six. Henry had brown hair and hazel eyes while I had blonde hair, green eyes and light complexion skin. Rikki had blonde hair, brown eyes, and light complexion skin like me, except hers was blonder then mine. Abby also had blonde hair, green eyes, and light complexion skin too.

My full name was Samantha Francine Cora Mills, but I preferred to be called by my nickname Sam or Sammy, or Bunny. Rikki called me Cutie, Bubba or Kiddo.

Rikki had told Henry, Abby and I that she hacked up her records on a computer and that our birth mother had given her up when she was only a day old. It said she was forced to by her foster parents as she wasn't old enough, and that she was too young to raise a child. She was only fifteen years old, making Emma sixteen when Abby was born. Wow!

Rikki also said she was three when Henry was born and was adopted and brought into her and Momma's life, four when Abby was born, then four years later, when Rikki was seven, I was born and got adopted by Momma too- making Momma have four kids. I was apparently seven years younger then Rikki, six years younger then Abby, and four years younger then Henry according to Rikki.

I was the youngest, the smartest and the cutest. Well, maybe not the smartest, but I was definitely a smartass like Rikki and Abby. It certainly got us into a lot of trouble.

Henry, Abby and Rikki looked on the computer and got a website called and found out that her name was Emma Swan. They got the details and here we were on the bus on our way to Boston.

Henry, Abby and Rikki were my best and only friends. We were reading the book that was on Rikki's lap when we heard a lady's voice.

"That a good book?"

My brother, sister's and I looked at the lady who was sitting in the seat across from us. "This? It's more then just a book..." Henry told her.

The lady looked surprised. "Oh," she said, chuckling. She probably thought we were weird.

"Boston South Station," the announcer said. "Thank you for riding Greyhound."

We hopped up, grabbed our backpacks and got off the bus, looking around until I spotted a cab. I pointed to it and Rikki and Abby took my hand in theirs as we walked over to the window. Rikki was very protective of Henry, Abby and I and Henry and Abby were too.

Henry knocked on the window and the cab driver rolled down his window. Rikki reached into her backpack and pulled out her wallet, before taking out the credit card. Rikki, Abby and Henry had planned this for a week now. The credit card wasn't hers- it was Henry and I's teacher Miss. Blanchard's. I was in Henry's class because when I was four I got kidnapped and they cut me where I could see the future. They were visions. The man who do did it would lock me up in a cage and he did it for three days, all day before Sheriff Graham found me. When we got to our house I ran into Rikki's arms and would not let go. And ever since then, I've been terrified of man, so I just stick around with my brother and sister's. I share a room with Rikki.

I haven't told anyone about the awful nasty man who cut me, especially me having the visions. Every time they cut me, I saw visions and some of them were horrible.

The cab driver looked at us. "Where to kiddo's?"

"106/54 Sixth Avenue, please," Rikki said as we got into the cab.

_

We said thanks and walked up the steps that would take us to Emma's apartment. We walked around apartment complex, looking for the number that would change our lives forever. I saw the number and pointed to the door. Rikki knocked and seconds later the door opened to reveal a beautiful woman in her late twenties. She was wearing a pink dress and had blonde hair, green eyes and had light complexion skin like Rikki, Henry and I. She was holding a one year old baby girl. The one year old had blonde hair, and had light complexion skin like us too, but she had brown eyes. She was so cute. A boy ran over to her, holding a Spider-Man toy. When he saw Rikki, Henry and I, he looked confused. He looked at Emma. Emma had more kids?"

"Mommy, who are they," the boy said, looking at Emma.

Emma looked at him. "I don't know Max. I don't them and I don't know who they are."

Emma looked at Rikki, Abby, Henry and I. "Um... "Can I help you?"

"Are you Emma Swan?" I asked.

"Yeah, who are you four?" Emma answered.

Rikki looked at Emma nervously. "Hi, I'm Rikki and this is my younger brother and sister's, Henry, Abigail and Samantha, but we call them Sam and Abby. We're your son and daughters."

Max just stared at us, obviously in shock.

Emma gave the baby to Max, telling him to go into his room, before facing us.

Emma then just stared at us, in disbelief. Henry slipped under her arm, walking into the apartment and Rikki, Abby and I tried to, but she quickly reached out stopped us with her arm. Good reflexes.

Rikki, Abby and I tried to get into the apartment, but she just folded her arms. She eventually let us in because Henry was in there.

Rikki, Abby and I pushed past her and walked over to Henry.

"Woah! Hey kids! Kids! Kids! I don't have a son and three daughters, I only have Max and Charlotte, who are my kids."

We inspected her apartment. I liked the beautiful furniture. There were shelves stacked with books that were basically Spider-Man. There were even Spider-Man figurines that on the shelf. A Spider-Man beanbag was near the tv.

Near the table was a high chair, obviously for Emma's baby girl. A colouring book was on the table. So, Max loved colouring like me.

Rikki looked at Emma. "Thirteen years ago, did you give up a baby girl for adoption? And then a year after that, you had another baby. Then four years after that, you had a third baby and did the same thing and then four years later, you had a forth baby, repeating the same thing. "That was us," Rikki said.

Henry looked at Emma. "Sam is now six years old, I am ten, Abby is twelve and Rikki is thirteen."

"Give me a minute," she said, giving Charlotte to Max, before going into the bathroom.

"Hey, do you have any juice?" Henry asked, as he looked in her fridge. "Never mind, found some. He rummages through the draws finding two cups for Rikki, Abby and I, pouring some for us and Max wanted some too so Henry found him a glass and poured one for him before drinking from the bottle. We sat at the bench along with Max, who still had his baby sister, which was ours too- Max and Charlotte were our half brother and sister.

We were still drinking our juice when she came out of the bathroom and walked over to us. She got Charlotte from Max and rocked her. Charlotte was looking at us.

"Henry looked up. "You know, we should probably get going."

She looked at us, she crossing her arms. "Going. Going where?"

Max looked confused. He looked up at his mother. "Where are we going, Mommy?"

Henry continued. "We want you to come home with us.

"Okay, kids. I'm calling the cops." She grabbed the phone.

Rikki looked at Emma. "Then Henry, Abby, Sam and I will tell them you kidnapped us."

Emma hung up the phone. "And they'll believe you because I'm your birth mother," she said, hanging up the phone.

"Yep," Henry, Abby, Rikki and I said in unison.

Max looked at his mother. "They sound serious, Mommy. He pointed to us. They're my brother and sisters."

"You're not gonna do that."

"Try us," Rikki said.

"You four are pretty good," she said. But here's the thing- there's not a lot I'm great at in life. But I have one skill. Let's call it a superpower. I can tell when anyone is lying, and you four kids are. She looked at us, seriously. I looked at Rikki, Abby and Henry as she started to call the police yet again.

"Wait… Please don't call the cops. Please," I begged her, putting on my charm that gets people to do what I want. I may not have powers, but I could tell when people were lying like her obviously. Rikki and Abby had that power too. We could always tell when Henry was lying. I wonder if Charlotte will have that superpower too.

"Come home with us," Henry said.

I smiled as I could see my charm working on her. Rikki and Abby had that charm too and we loved to use it on people, except it didn't work on Mary Margaret for some reason. When I wasn't at school, I called her by her name and when I was in school, I called her Miss. Blanchard.

She looked at me. "First of all- you're charm doesn't work on me and second, stop begging. I already get enough of it from Max and I don't need it from you, you're sister's and your brother too, okay."

Max looked at Emma. "Please Mommy, please can we go with them. I wanna get to know my brother and sister's."

I was calling my birth mother Emma because I had trouble trusting people after I was kidnapped and I wanted to get to know her first. Looks like she was the same too.

She looked at Max before sighing. "Where's home?" she asked us.

"Storybrooke, Maine," Henry told her.

"Storybrooke? Seriously?" she scoffed.

"Mm- Hmm," Henry, Abby, Rikki and I said at the same time.

"Cool," Max said.

"Alrighty then. Let's get you kids back to Storybrooke." I looked at Rikki, Abby and Henry grinning- as we followed our birth mother. Emma told us to wait in the lounge room while she changed. She and Max went into their rooms to pack some of their things. Charlotte, who Rikki nicknamed Charlie was sitting on Rikki's lap.

Rikki was bouncing her and she giggled. Abby and I smiled. It was gonna be so fun having a baby sister. I wasn't the youngest anymore, but I could cope with that.

A few minutes later, Emma and Max reappeared. Emma wearing a grey shirt, jeans and black boots. She grabbed a red leather jacket before grabbing a pink barbie bag and put some of Charlie's clothes and toys in it. She then put the backpack on her back before grabbing Charlie's high chair. She the headed to the car. Max had a Spider-Man backpack with his toys and some of his clothes in it but Emma had nothing. Great, she probably just wanted to drop us off and go back to Boston. Rikki, Abby, Henry and I will just have to convince her to believe in the curse and we'll convince Max first.

Emma then headed out to the car with us following behind her. We hopped into her car, Emma in the drivers seat, Henry in the passenger's seat and Rikki, Abby, Max, and I in the back seat. Emma put Charlie in Rikki's lap before putting the car seat in the back next to Max. Then she picked Charlie up off Rikki's lap and put her in her car seat before she hopped into the car and started to drive. By now, it was nighttime.

Nobody said anything until Henry spoke up. Henry kept looking at Emma before looking away, and she looked at him before looking away. She looked at Rikki, Abby, Max and me in the mirror. "I'm hungry. You wanna stop somewhere?"

"No. This is not a road trip. We're not stopping for any snacks," Emma said.

Max looked at his mother. "Please, Henry's hungry."

Emma sighed and looked at Max through the rear view mirror. "No, Max, you've already had your dinner and you should be asleep by now."

"But I'm not. Instead, we're on our way to Storybrooke."

"Why not?" Henry and I asked her.

"Yeah," Rikki added. We should stop somewhere."

"Quit complaining, kids. Remember, I could have put your butts on a bus. I still could but you're little sister is only six years old, and I can't do that."

"You know, we have real names," Henry told her. It's Henry, Rikki, Abby and Sam."

Emma sighed and continued to drive.

Henry took the book out of his bag and Max looked at it as Henry flipped through it.

I looked at Max and grabbed a piece of paper. THIS IS A STORYBOOK AND EVERYTHING IN IT IS TRUE.

He nodded. "I believe," he whispered so our mother wouldn't hear.

Henry gave the book to Max, who looked through it with a smile on his face before handing it back to Henry.

Emma looked at the book. "What's that?" Mommy asked Henry.

"I'm not sure you're ready," Rikki told her.

"Yeah," Max said.

Emma looked at Henry before looking at Rikki, Henry, Abby, Max and I. "I'm not ready for some fairytales?"

"They're not fairytales," Henry said. "They're true. Every story in this book actually happened."

"Of course they did," she said.

I looked at Emma. "Use your superpower, I must have it too, 'cause' I know when Henry, Abby and Rikki lie.

I looked at Rikki and Abby. "Rikki and Abby can tell when people are lying too. See if I'm lying. And see if if Henry is lying about the book?"

Emma looked at Henry as she tried to see if he was lying, then looked back at the road. Na na, na na na. She couldn't find anything. "Just because the five of you believe something, doesn't make it true."

Max looked at Emma. "I believe too. Wow! I have a grandmother who's Snow White and a grandfather who is Prince Charming."

Emma looked at Max. "Max, you know that isn't true."

"Yes it is," he talked back to her, smartly.

"Don't answer back," Emma said, sternly.

"That's exactly what makes it true. You should know more then anyone," Rikki said."

"Why's that?" She asked her.

"Because you're in this book," Henry said. Emma looked in the mirror, raising her eyebrows at me, Abby and Rikki, looking like she was to ask me if we agreed with our brother. Rikki and I nodded, saying yes.

She rubbed her temple. "Oh, kids, you've got problems."

"Yep," Henry, Rikki, Abby, Max and I said in unison. I smiled at Max. I loved ganging back on her. Now, we have Max believing in the book too.

"And you're gonna fix them," Henry said. Mommy looked at both of us before looking at the road again.

It had started to rain as Emma carefully drove into Storybrooke. We entered town and she drove down the Main Street of town. I rested my head on my backpack, yawning. I was tired. This trip was big for a little one like me. Hey, I was only six. I looked at Max, who was yawning as well. Emma looked at me in the rear view mirror before looking back at the road.

"Hey Max, why don't you have a sleep. You look exhausted."

I looked at Charlie, who was fast asleep in her car seat.

Rikki looked at me before leaning closer to me. She patted her shoulder and I got the message. I leaned into her shoulder and closed my eyes. Max was sitting next to Rikki. He leaned into her too. Abby leaned into me as well.

I opened my eyes when Emma said "Okay, kids, how about an address?"

I glanced at Rikki and Abby and they grinned at me. We were gonna be smartass's. "Forty- four I'm- not- telling- you Street," we responded, smartly. Henry and Max laughed, making Emma glare at them.

Henry twisted around a and looked at us. "You're in trouble," he said in a sing song voice.

Next thing we know, tires screeched and brakes squealed as Emma stopped the car, got out, went to Charlie, undid her seatbelt, got her out of the car and slammed the door. As she slammed her door, lights flickered above her on the power line.

"Look, it's been a long night," she said, as we walked around the front of the car stood next to her. And it's almost..." she looked at the clock tower. 8:15?

"That clock hasn't moved our whole lives," Rikki said. "Times frozen here."

"Excuse me?"

"The Evil Queen did it with her curse," I said. "She sent everyone from the Enchanted Forest here."

She looked at us. "Hang on," she said. An Evil Queen sent a bunch of fairytale characters here?"

"Yeah, and now they're trapped," Henry told her.

"Frozen in time, stuck in Storybrooke, Maine... that's what you four are going with?"

I stared at her defiantly. "It's true. And actually, Max believes too."

"That's right," Max said.

"Then why doesn't everybody just leave?"

"They can't," I explained. "If they try, bad things will happen."

"Rikki! Abigail! Henry! Samantha! we heard as we turned our heads to see our Therapist Archie.

I sighed. Archie called me by my full name, which I hated. And he knew that. Rikki and Abby sighed too. Max noticed. He looked at us. "You and your sisters don't like you're full name do you?"

I sighed. "No, I don't."

"What are you three doing here?" he asked as he walked over to us. "Is everything alright?"

"We're fine, Archie," Henry said as Henry, Rikki, Abby, Max and I leaned down to pat his dog, Pongo.

Archie looked at Emma. "Who's this?"

Mommy looked at Archie. "Just someone trying to give them a ride home."

"She's our mom, Archie," Rikki told him. She pointed to Max and Charlie. These two are our half brother and sister, Max and Charlotte. I've nicknamed her Charlie though.

Emma smiled when Rikki said Charlie.

"Oh, I see," Archie said.

"You know where they live," Emma asked him.

"Yeah, sure. Just right up Mifflin Street. The Mayor's house is the biggest one on the block." Rikki, Abby, Henry, and I looked at the ground as Emma looked at us.

"You're the Mayor's kids?"

"Uh, maybe," I said.

"Hey, where were you today, guys? 'Cause' you guys missed our session," Archie told them.

"Oh, well I forgot to tell you, we went on a field trip," Henry told him.

Archie crouched down. "Recella... Abigail... Henry... Samantha... what did I tell you you four about lying? Giving into one's dark side never accomplishes anything."

"Okay, I really should be getting them home," Emma said. Sam and Max look like she could fall asleep any minute now!"

"Yeah, sure. Well, listen, um, have a good night, and, uh, you be good, Rikki. You too Henry, Abby, Sam.

He turned to Emma. "It was nice meeting you and you're other kids. He smiled at us.

He walked away as Emma turned to face us. She looked at Rikki, Abby and I. "So, Sam, you're full name is Samantha? But you prefer to be called Sam like Henry told me."

I nodded.

She then turned to Rikki. "And yours is Recella, but you like to be called Rikki instead." She nodded.

She then turned to Abby. "And yours is Abigail, but like Sam and Rikki, you prefer to be called Abby.

Abby smiled. Yes."

"Okay then, I'll call you Sam."

I smiled.

She turned back So she was facing the all of us. Max stood near her. "So, that's you're shrink?"

"We're not crazy," Henry told her.

"Yeah," Max said.

"Didn't say that. Just... he doesn't seem 'cursed' to me. "Maybe he's just trying to help you."

He just doesn't know it yet," Henry told her.

"That he's a fairytale character?" Emma said.

"None of them do," I said. "They don't remember who they are. Henry, Rikki, Abby, Max and I went to the other side of the car.

"Convenient. Alright," Emma said. I'll play. Who's he supposed to be?"

"Jiminy Cricket," Rikki, Abby, Henry, Max and I said at the same time as we got into the car. Emma put Charlie in her car seat and buckled her seatbelt before walking over to her side and hopped in.

"Right, the lying thing. I thought your noses grew a little bit."

"We're not Pinocchio," Max said, glaring at his mother- our mother too.

"Of course you five aren't, 'cause that would be ridiculous," Emma said as she to got into the car. Then she drove off, her plan and goal was obviously to take us home.

She parked the car near our house and when she stopped, we got out "Please don't make us go, I wanna stay with you," I said, wrapping my arms around her. She sighed and gently unraveled my arms from her waist. Rikki and Abby then gently pulled me towards the gate. "Come on, kiddo," they told me.

I had no choice but to do as I was told, so I held onto my two sister's hand as we walked up to the door.

"Please don't take us back in there," Henry said as Emma unlocked the gate and we started to walk in with Max following behind us. Charlie was in Emma's arms.

"I have to," she said. "I'm sure your parents are worried sick about you four."

"We don't have parents, just a Mum and she's evil," I said.

We stopped because Mommy looked at us. "Evil? That's a bit extreme, isn't it?"

"She is," Abby replied. She doesn't love us. She only pretends to."

"Kids," Emma said, sighing. She bent down to our level, to look at us so she could look at the four of us. "Come on, I'm sure that's not true."

Just as she said that, the door opened and Momma came running out, followed by Graham, who was our Sheriff for as long as we could remember.

"Rikki! Abby! Henry! Sammy!" She ran over to us, her voice breaking. "Oh Rikki! Abby! Henry! Oh Sammy! She hugged us and we hugged her back too.

"Are you four okay?" she said, letting go of us. Where have you four been? What happened?"

"We found our REAL mum!" Abby said, as Rikki, Abby, Henry and I said goodbye to Max before we ran inside, running up the stairs into Henry's room. We sat on the bed as Graham comes in. I was petrified of the dark and didn't like to leave Rikki, Abby or Henry's side ever since I got kidnapped and caged by man and even though it happened a year ago when I was 5. I didn't like to be asleep without my nightlight.

Hey, kids, how are you?" he said, coming in.

"Where good," Rikki responded, pretending to yawn. I laid my head on my two sisters shoulders to show him I was tired and he got the message and walked out.

He heard the front door shut and quickly and wanting to see the action we ran over to the window to see Emma leaving. She looked up at us as Henry closed the curtain. Max was looking at us as well. He waved and I waved back before Henry closed the curtain. Rikki went into her bedroom

I then ran into Abby and I's room before going into Henry then Rikki's room, saying goodnight before racing into our room. I wanted to sleep with Abby tonight. In my hand was my blue baby blanket and Rosco was in my other hand. I jumped onto her bed and cuddled into her. She then rolled me on my back and tucked me in.

I woke up to see Abby asleep by my side and gently shook her.

"Abby! Abby! Abby! Wake up! Time to get up." I then opened her eyelids and she groaned and grabbed hold of me, tickling my sides. I laughed as we heard footsteps and Henry and Rikki walked in, smirking at Abby.

"She did it again, didn't she? She woke you up again," he said, laughing.

"Easy for you to say," Abby said, throwing a pillow at him. I laughed and she tickled me again. I threw my pillow at her, but she dodged it and it hit Henry in the face. Abby also threw one of my stuffed bears at him, but he dodged it, hitting Rikki in the face instead.

"Hey, that wasn't nice," Henry said. Henry agreed. Abby and I were laughing so hard, we had to hold our stomachs. He looked at Rikki before going into the bathroom and seconds later, he came out with two jugs of water. He gave one to Rikki and threw the jug in Abby and I's faces. Henry then held us down, while Rikki ran into the bathroom coming into the room with her water bottle. She picked up the jug and in one swift movement, she poured the water bottle down my top, doing the same with Abby. Not fair! Our brother and sister were ganging up on us.

He and Rikki were the ones laughing now as we glared at our mischievous brother and sister.

We then got dressed and went into the kitchen where Rikki told me to sit at the table where we eat lunch and dinner before she looked in the cupboards finding three bowls for herself, Abby, Henry and I. She filled them with Lucky Charms before coming to the table. She placed them down in front of us and when she sat down, we dug in.

After breakfast, Henry suggested we go to the playground by the beach and we agreed so grabbed our backpacks and jackets before heading to the playground.

We sat next to each other and watched the ocean. Rikki was sitting next Henry.

I was holding Rosco- Rosco has been with me since I was born and I carry him everywhere. We then heard footsteps. Rikki and I looked up to see Emma and Max coming towards us, Charlie in her arms.

Max smiled at us and ran over, hugging Rikki, Abby, Henry and I.

"You left this in my car," she said, handing the book to Henry as she sat down next to Rikki. Max sat next to Emma and Abby was next to me. Henry left it in the car so Emma couldn't go back to Boston. I think that's a very smart, clever thing to do.

Rikki, Henry and didn't say anything as we watched the clock tower, hoping it had moved, but it hadn't," Abby said. Emma and Max looked at the clock tower too.

"Still hadn't moved, huh?" Emma told us. Max looked at her.

"Mommy, you have to give the curse time."

"My brother, sister's and I were hoping that when we brought you back, things would change here, that the final battle would begin," Rikki told Emma.

"Yeah," Max said. Now that we're here Mommy, the curse can weaken."

Emma looked at us all. "I'm not fighting any battles, kids."

"Yes, you are," I said, looking at her. You're here because it's your destiny. You're gonna bring back the happy endings."

"Kids, can you cut it out with the book crap."

"You don't have to be hostile," Rikki said. We know you like us. We can tell you do."

"Yeah," I answered as she looked at us. You're just pushing us away, 'cause' you we make you feel guilty. It's okay. We know why you gave us away.

"Yeah, Abby cut in. You wanted to give us our best chance- Rikki told Henry, Sammy and I. You love us. Just like you love Max and Charlie. I'm glad you choose not to put them up for adoption too."

Max looked up at Emma. "You gave them up."

Emma was silent for a few seconds, her eyes gazing out at the sea before answering us. "How do you four know that?" She then looked at Max. "And yes Max, I did give them up."

"It's the same reason Snow White gave you away," Henry said.

"Listen to me, kids. I am not in any book," she said, looking at us. I'm a real person. And I'm no saviour. She continued to look at us. "You four were right about three things though. I wanted you kids to have your best chance, and I love you two, but it's not with me. I just wasn't ready to be a mother." Emma was crying now and so was Rikki, Abby, Henry and I. Max just looked back and forth between us.

I sighed. We had to get her to believe that what we were saying was the truth and not fictional. We already had Max believing us, but it would be nice if Emma could believe us too. She was Storybrooke's saviour. I wonder where Emma's father was?" Prince Charming would be Max and Charlie, not to mention Rikki, Abby, Henry and I's grandfather too.

A minute later, Emma stood up. "Come on, let's go. She slid off, while Rikki, Abby, Henry, Max and I stood up, going down the slope. I held onto Rikki's hand and Abby held my other hand because Emma couldn't as she had Charlie in her arms.

"Please don't make them go yet, I'm just getting to know my newfound brother and sister's," Max begged her, but she shook her head and continued to walk ahead of us.

So! She was stubborn like Rikki, Abby and I?" I wonder if Rikki, Abby and I can be even more stubborn?"

"Please don't take us back there," Henry said. Just stay with us for one week. That's all we ask." We ran to catch up with her.

"Yeah, Mom," Max told her.

"One week, and you'll see Henry, Rikki and I are not crazy," Abby said. Your son believes us too, does that make him crazy too?"

Emma didn't answer us.

Finally, she responded. I have to get you four back to your Mom."

"You don't know what it's like with her, our lives suck," Henry said.

"Oh, want to know what sucking is? Being left abandoned on the side of a freeway. My parents didn't even bother to drop me off at a hospital. I ended up in the foster system and I had a family until I was three, but then they had their own kid, so they sent me back. Then I had Rikki and my foster parents made me- more like forced me me to give Rikki up for adoption, a year later, I had Abby, and I was forced yet again to give her up like Rikki. Two years after that, Henry was born. I wasn't ready to raise him, so I had to give him up too. Then four years after later, I gave birth to Sam, and I was ready to keep her, but then something happened and I was forced to give her up. And now, I had the beautiful opportunity to raise Max and Charlotte. But I never stopped thinking of you five."

Emma started to get emotional on us, making Max hug her.

She sighed. "Look... she bent down to Rikki, Abby, Henry and I's level, looking us from eye to eye. "Your mum is trying her best. I know it's hard and I know you guys don't think she doesn't love you, but at least she wants you. Let's go."

"Your parents didn't leave you on the side of the freeway," Rikki said. That's just where you came through."

She looks at us, deeply confused. "What?

Max nodded. "The wardrobe. Mommy, when you went through a wardrobe, you appeared on the street. Your parents were trying to save you from the curse."

Emma laughed a little. "Come on, you lot," she said standing up. Max started to walk on Emma's side, Henry on the other side. I held onto Rikki's hand. Abby was holding Rikki's other hand. We got into the car, Rikki putting on my seat beat while Emma gently placed Charlie in her car seat before starting the car and driving us back to our house.

Emma stopped the car and we all got out and walked over to the gate as she opened it for us. We walked through the gate, going up to the house and when Momma opened the door, we ran inside the house all of us going into our rooms. I followed Abby as we went into our room. Momma had decided Rikki needed space as she was now a teenager, so she put me in Abby's room. I held my hands up and she smiled, picking me up in her arms before carrying me over to the window. Rikki walked over to us. We wanted to eavesdrop on their conversation.

Rikki, Abby and I have always been good at sneaking around- wherever we got that from? I am also stubborn and that often gets me into trouble. Rikki and Abby too. We rarely ever got caught when we snuck around.

"Thank you," Momma said.

"No problem," Mommy said.

"They seem to have taken quite a shine to you. She looked at Max. "You're kid too. She then looked at Charlie. You're daughter is cute." She played with her nose.

Emma laughed a little. "I can't believe how much Rikki and Sam look like me. Charlie not only has my hair colour, she has Rikki, Abby and Sam's too. You know what's kinda crazy? Yesterday was my birthday, and when I blew out the candle on this cupcake I brought myself, I actually made a wish that Max, Charlie and I didn't have to be alone on my birthday. "And then Rikki, Abby, Henry and Sam showed up."

"I hope there's no misunderstanding here."

"I'm sorry?"

"Don't mistake this as an invitation back into their lives."

"Oh."

"Miss Swan you made a decision thirteen years ago when you gave up up Recella, a year later, when you decided to do the same with Abigail, three years later, you gave up Henry and then four years after that, you did it again with Samantha. And in the last decade while you've been... Well, who knows what you've been doing? I've changed every diaper, soothed every fever, endured every tantrum. In fact, Sam still has tantrums and wets the bed with her anxiety disorder. You may have given birth to them, but they are my son and daughter's."

Max glared at Momma. "Stop being soooo... mean to my Mommy."

Emma ruffled his hair. She looked back up at Momma. "I was not-" she started to talk, but Momma rudely cut her off.

"No, you don't get to speak. You don't get to do anything. You gave up that right when you tossed them away. Do you know what a closed adoption is? It's what you asked for. You have no legal right to Rikki, Abby, Henry and Sam, and you're gonna be held to that. So I suggest you get back in your car and you leave this town. Because if you don't, I will destroy you if it is the last thing I do. Goodbye, Miss Swan."

Emma heads back into the house, when Emma suddenly calls after her. "Do you love them?"

"Excuse me?"

Rikki, Abby, Henry and Sam, do you love them?"

"Yes, of course I love them," Momma said before we heard the door close.

After we heard the door close, we ran into Henry's room to see that he was listening to their conversation too. We heard Momma come up the stairs so Rikki ran into her room while Abby and I ran into ours. We jumped on our beds and pretended to be asleep. Momma came into our room, but left when she was satisfied we were asleep. I noticed she had our book under her arm. Uh, oh, Emma must've told Momma about the book!"

Later Abby and I are in our room sitting at our window, looking at the clock tower. I was holding my baby blanket and in my other arm, I had Rosco. Rikki walked over to us, sitting next to me. I hugged her and sat in her lap. Then, the arm of the clock moved. I grinned and hi fived my sister's before we poked our heads out the window and at the same moment, Henry poked his head out too. We all smiled at each other, our hair blowing in the wind. From then on, our lives will be different, we had a our birth mother back and now we had another brother and sister.


End file.
